


Candles and Cake

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hey, I'm turning eighteen next Thursday, so I was wondering if you could maybe do one where its the reader's birthday, so she and Gabriel celebrate (Gabriel x reader if you want, not necessary) and just mess around and fluff please?Request: Maybe write one where Gabriel throws the reader a surprise party and a lot of fluff or smutWarnings: Fluff, Enochian?Word Count: 944Author: Gwen





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear of any rain clouds as you headed home, knowing your archangel would be waiting for you. You were slightly nervous as it was your birthday and even though you told Gabriel not to do anything grand, you doubted he would really listen to you.  
Although as you stood outside your apartment you didn’t hear any blasting music or people chattering. Perhaps, Gabe was busy with Heaven stuff and wasn’t there. Of course that idea was shattered as you stepped into the dark living room to be surprised by a ton of people jumping up and yelling “Surprise.”   
You couldn’t help but laugh in delight at seeing all of your friends and family. Some people came forward, giving you tight hugs and wishing you well on your big day. However, you were slightly more focused on trying to find the master behind all of this.   
“Looking for me, cupcake?” A voice sang from behind you. Turning around you found your archangel with your favorite cake in hands with candles lit. “Alright.” His voice echoed in the apartment as everyone turned to gaze at you. “On a one and two, three...happy birthday to you…” Everyone joined in as you were stuck in the middle, feeling your cheeks grow hot from all the attention. As the song continued you looked back at Gabriel, who sent you a wink, holding the cake out for you to blow out the candles.   
Everyone cheered as the song ended and encouraged you to blow out the candles. However, you found that the candles wouldn’t go out no matter how hard you tried. Some people started to laugh at your efforts, realizing something about the candles.  
“Gabriel.” You warned, glancing up to find the archangel smiling brightly at you with mischief in his eyes.   
“Once a trickster, always a trickster.” He chuckled.  
“Magical candles that won’t blow out….should’ve seen that coming.”   
“Yes you should have, but since it’s your birthday I’ll let you get a pass this time.” He handed off the cake to someone else and they got rid of the candles. Gabriel grabbed your arm and steered you towards the couch. “So tell me, did I do good or what?” He asked once you were both seated on the couch, watching people chat about as the cake was passed out.   
“You did fantastic.” You leaned your head back on his shoulder, looking up at his face. “Although I wouldn’t have minded if it was just the two of us.”  
“Later. Right now I figured it would be nice if you had your friends and family….since you don’t see them as often as me.”  
“Aw. You’re so sweet.” You lightly kissed his cheek. “Almost forget you’re a mighty warrior of Heaven.”  
“Oh, can’t have that now.” Gabe wrapped his arm around your head, ruffling your hair. You laughed as you tried to pry out of his grasp.   
Finally he let you go as one of your friends came over with two slices of cake for the both of you. “Thanks.” You took a bite, enjoying the flavors as they danced in your mouth. “So good.”  
“Thanks.” You turned to Gabriel, who was watching you. “Homemade.”  
“Really? Guess you can start making me breakfast from now on.”  
“Only do sweets, cupcake.”  
“Not even for me?” You gave him your best attempt at puppy dog eyes.  
He let out a sigh. “Maybe for you. But, only you.”  
“That’s fine with me.” You gave him a peck on the cheek, noticing him blush a little.  
“Now go talk to your friends and family. I’ll still be here long after they are gone.”  
“Alright.” You got up and left him with your plate still in hand. It was weird having your archangel in a room full of your friends and family. None of them knew of the supernatural world and some probably still wouldn’t even if you told them about it.   
The night passed quickly and slowly people started leaving. Some had families of their own or work to deal with, but you didn’t mind. The food and cake were practically all gone as the last guest left your apartment. Empty cups and plates littered the place with the trash brimming to the top in the kitchen.   
You were about to reach for some of the plates to start cleaning up, but Gabriel just snapped his fingers and your apartment was spotless once again. His whiskey eyes stared at you from his stop on the couch.   
“Thanks.” You joined him, cuddling up into his side with your head on his chest. “One of the best birthdays I’ve had.”  
“Many more to come.” He took your hand and intertwined it with his.  
“You’ll be at each of them right?”   
“Not even the apocalypse could stop me.” He kissed the top of your head and with his other hand started to stroke your hair.   
“That’s good.” You yawned. “Couldn’t imagine a life without you.”  
You both sat in silence before Gabriel whispered something under his breath. “LIT OL OLPIRT DARBS.”   
“Huh?” You glanced up at your archangel, finding his whiskey eyes glowing a gold light.   
“Without you my light would die.” He hummed.   
“Aw, you really are a softy.” You giggled, enveloping him in a hug.   
“Shut up.” He smiled as you sat on his lap with his arms around you, embracing you, keeping you safe from the world.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” You nuzzled into the crook of his neck, closing your eyes.  
As your breathing steadied, Gabe continued to hold you, enjoying the warmth of your body next to his. “OLANI HOATH OL.”   
(I love you.)


	2. Wings and the Heart

You heard some rattling coming from the kitchen as you pushed yourself up on your bed. Gabriel must’ve tucked you into bed because the last thing you remembered was falling asleep on the couch in his arms. A blush crept up on your face at the thought, but quickly brushed the thought away instead wondering who was in your kitchen.   
Opening your closest you quickly got dressed before making your way through the apartment to the kitchen. You heard more noise as you peeked around the corning, finding your archangel with dishes laid out before him. His golden hair bounced around as he moved about, stirring and cooking a breakfast fit for an entire family.  
You silently giggled to yourself, noticing the ‘kiss the cook’ apron he had on. Quietly you walked over to the counter, but his whiskey eyes caught you as he turned around from the stove.  
“Hope I didn’t wake you.” Gabe apologized.  
You shook your head, smiling at seeing him acting so domestic. “Why are you cooking me breakfast? Not that I’m complaining.”   
“Cause you asked me to.” He stated matter-of-factly as he faced the stove again.  
Suddenly you thought back to the party and your conversation. “Oh, that. I was joking, Gabe. You don’t need to do all of this.”  
“Well, I am now, so you better like it.” He smirked.  
“If it’s anything like that cake you made, I’m sure it will taste wonderful.”  
“Good. Now that we got that settled….mind setting the table?”   
“On it.” You scooted around the counter and grabbed some plates, along with glasses. “Oh, almost forgot.”   
“What?” Gabriel glanced over at you.  
“This.” Your lips grazed over his skin as you gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He stood there looking stunned as you moved away. “What? Your apron says ‘kiss the cook’. I couldn’t resist.” You giggled, going to finish setting the table.  
As you left the kitchen Gabriel finally unfroze from his spot. He cleared his throat, trying to suppress the blush that was taking over his face. He scooped the rest of the pancakes on a plate and handed it to you to put on the table.   
“Don’t worry. I got the rest.” He said, balancing the rest of the food in his hands as he made his way over to the table. You grabbed one of the plates from him, placing it among the stockpile of food in the center of the table.  
As you ate you noticed that Gabriel was staring at you from across the table. His whiskey eyes averted your gaze once he knew you caught him, but would shyly return to look at you after a moment.   
“Something on my face?” You asked once you were done eating.  
“No, no...it’s just…...I remembered something.”   
“What’s that?”  
“I never gave you your present.” Gabriel smiled shyly.  
“Oh come on, Gabe. You’ve done enough. Seriously, being my guardian archangel ain’t easy. If anything, I should be the one giving you gifts.”  
“Come on. Let me give you something.” He stood up and held out his hand for you to take.  
“You’ve given me everything.” You argued, but took his hand anyways.  
“Not everything.” He murmured as he led you to the living room where there was more space. “I want to show you something. Something no one has really seen before….at least not in a long time.” You gave a slight nod, noticing his eyes starting to glow a bright gold. With a snap his shirt was gone, leaving his chest bare.   
“Umm….Gabe….I….” You stuttered out, keeping your eyes to the ground.   
His hand lifted your chin up and then you noticed six golden wings filling up the room. Your eyes lit up immediately as your mouth hung open. No words could describe their true beauty as they floated in the air, each feather shining a different shade of gold.   
“Cat got your tongue?” Gabriel chuckled softly as he studied your reaction.  
“They’re just so…...I mean…..” You stepped forward with your hand stretch out, but then pulled it back.   
“Go ahead.” Gabe took your hand and pressed it against some of his feathers. “It’s alright.”  
Your fingers ran over the soft silky feathers feeling them move under contact. Gaining confidence you reached out with your other hand and started stroking each feather as you moved from wing to wing.   
All the while, Gabriel watched you closely, loving your expression. The way you touched his most precious part of him was so tender and graceful. His mind finally came to a conclusion as you finished one wing and went to the next.   
“(Y/N).”   
You immediately stepped back, afraid that you might have hurt Gabriel, but as you saw his glowing eyes, you knew that wasn’t the case. Before you could ask him anything, his lips attacked yours as he cupped your face.  
There was a strong need behind the kiss, but he was gentle. Gabriel would hate to scare you away, that was the last thing he wanted. But as you ran your hands over his chest and deepened the kiss, Gabriel didn’t feel afraid anymore.   
You broke away first as your body begged for air. You were so lost in the moment that you didn’t notice that his wings engulfed you, surrounding you in their light. Gabriel moved his hands so they rested on your hips as his eyes stared into yours.  
“You are my light. You are my life. I love you, (Y/N). Say you’ll be mine.”  
“Silly archangel. I was always yours.” You laughed before capturing his lips once again.


End file.
